


A Chance Encounter

by Fer8girl



Series: Chasing Shadows [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fer8girl/pseuds/Fer8girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi Shadow Angel excelled at covert missions, even before finding out her parents were a powerful Sith and an ex-pirate. But she encounters something new in this most recent one, a Chiss Cipher who mistakes her for a fellow Imperial Agent. A tight spot has them relying on each other's help, but what will happen when he discovers she isn't who he thinks? Featuring Angel, the daughter of Sith Assassin K'isha and Andronikos Revel and Buck, the son of Sith Warrior Ses'fae'tunder and Lt Pierce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Angel peered discretely over the stacked crates in the Nar Shadda warehouse. Even in stealth, the young Jedi Shadow kept a low profile. One never knew when these warehouses had stealth detection droids, she thought, better to be careful. Luckily, her strong Force connection let her remain in stealth longer than many other Jedi, even able to go hours undetected. Thank you Mother, she thought warmly, appreciating the fact that the Sith Lord had shown her how to enhance that skill.

She'd learned she was the offspring of a powerful Sith and a former pirate almost a year ago and was still getting used to the idea. Along with tawny brown skin and contrasting silver hair and eyes, she discovered she'd also inherited her father's daring attitude and her mother's rebellious streak. She’d even found herself adapting her mother’s sense of style, noting that it was easier to move in leggings and short tunics than long flowing robes.

When her parents presented her with the choice Angel decided she didn’t want to be Sith, and would stay with the Jedi Order for the time being. So she kept her Imperial connection hidden and regularly volunteered for covert operations, figuring it was best to stay out of sight and out of mind.

Besides, the secret missions felt natural to her; she’d trained to be a Shadow, and the shadows were where she preferred to be. It allowed her to use the skills her mother had taught her and her father’s underworld connections while still working for the Order. She chuckled to herself when she thought of how the Order and the Republic would react to her resources if they knew about them.

Dropping her stealth field, she pulled out her macrobinoculars and focused them on the group below. There were Imperial officers scattered among Nikto mercenaries, but that made it easy for her to find who she’d been looking for.

“Caught you,” she murmured as she zoned in on the Selkath Ambassador and snapped several holos of the clandestine meeting.

There had been rumors of Ambassador Gre’ann stealing the relief funds the Republic had provided his planet of Manaan, then turning around and using them to support the Empire. But Manaan was a natural source of kolto, the healing fluid essential across the galaxy, which meant that the Senate wanted to be especially cautious about accusing the Ambassador of being an Imperial supporter. They needed proof of the Ambassador's dealings to remove him from office and had asked the Order if someone could look into the matter with the utmost discretion.

Taking holos of the Ambassador's activities would be easy, Angel thought, for some reason she excelled at uncovering the hidden. She could wrap this mission up quickly and pay a surprise visit to her parents' Nar Shadda home.

They’d be delighted to see her. Encrypted holo conversations meant they could stay in regular contact now, but face-to-face meetings were kept to a minimum to avoid arousing suspicion. Neither she nor her parents thought the Jedi would appreciate her Sith associations, not to mention how the Empire would react to a Dark Council member having a Jedi daughter. For now everyone involved agreed their relationship should be kept under wraps.

Finishing up with her holos, she took a deep inhale of satisfaction and she caught a warm scent, like heated herbs. She froze, slowly looking behind her while casting her stealth field. At first she saw nothing, but as she watched she noticed a slight blur in the dim light. Before she could react, an invisible body rolled into her with a resounding ‘Oof’. With the wind knocked out of her, she dropped to her knees and froze again.

Motion creates sound, her mother taught her, better to freeze and get your bearings than give away your position.

She heard a light pattering on the crate, the sound of a hand testing the surface and she knew whatever had rolled into her was trying to discern where she was. The warm scent she’d smelled was closer, helping her pinpoint which direction it’d come from.

Without warning the blur solidified into a muscular body and she found herself looking into the strong features and swirling red eyes of a male Chiss. His rich blue skin, distinctive to his species, blended well with the shadows and his short indigo hair looked tousled, giving him a rakish appeal. The epitome of a handsome devil, she thought with a smile, too bad she was trying to avoid him.

His red eyes were still scanning the area but Angel held her position. Crouched next to her, he looked mildly puzzled and she saw his hands test the surface of the crate again as if wondering how it could be soft one moment and firm the next. He moved forward until his face was so close that Angel could feel his breath puff on hers. She tried shifting back to avoid his searching hands, but her tunic made a soft rustle. His gaze shot to where she was, and she pressed her lips together to silence her gasp as his hand lashed out and grasped her arm. Still locked in a crouch, she was surprised to see an approving nod.

“Very good,” the Ziost accented voice muttered, “Your silence just bought your life. A lesser agent might have given away our position.”

An Imperial Agent, she realized in shock. Not wanting to reveal herself, she only made a soft affirmative murmur and he tugged her arm carefully, pulling her beside him. She noticed that the scent she’d discerned was coming from him.

“Upgraded stealth I see. I'll have to look into that, yours seems more effective. I appreciate your discretion, but that won’t keep your Watcher from getting flung over. Hebras is my target, I’m taking him out,” he informed her before muttering, “Too many agents in the field, they don’t even realize they’re doubling up on assignments. That’s the Empire for you.”

“Should I leave then, Agent?” she whispered, unsure at how he’d react to her lack of accent. His eyes darted to where she was and she was surprised to see his lips quirk.

"Cipher, actually, Cipher Sixteen, so I'm sure I outrank you. But you can stay. Getaways work better with someone to watch your back,” his hushed voice was smug, “Besides, you may learn something.”

Great, Angel groaned inwardly. A Cipher, one of the Empire’s elite agents, and an arrogant one as well. His overconfidence could buy her time though, he assumed she was in stealth because she was an agent

As she watched he pulled several metal pieces from his pack and began assembling them into a rifle. His words sunk in and she realized she was about to witness an assassination. Her training insisted that she couldn’t let it happen, while her instincts told her to hold her position.

“Hebras?” she repeated the name he’d mentioned, “Not who I was sent for. Didn’t they send you for Ambassador Gre’ann?”

Cipher shook his head as he lined up his sight. “No, we still have use for him. I’m taking care of his Imperial connection. Major Hebras is getting sloppy and pocketing most of the funds he’s supposed to be retrieving,” He shot a disgusted look to where she was still invisible. “Remind me to speak to Keeper about making sure agents are better prepped for these missions.”

So the Empire had no qualms about eliminating their own, she thought while shaking her head. But it didn’t escape her that her and Cipher’s missions were almost identical. They’d both been tasked to handle corruption in their faction, her way just happened to be less lethal.

She watched as he hunkered over his rifle, and looked to where he was aiming. The Ambassador was still speaking with an Imperial officer, a florid, bloated man oozing self-importance. If anyone could be done away with, a little voice in her mind spoke up, this corrupt man could and you wouldn’t have to expose yourself.

‘A Jedi’s first concern was to preserve life.’ The voice of Master Tho spoke clearly in her head, and Angel knew her late Master would’ve been disappointed if she’d just watched the man be killed. For you Master, she thought and took a deep breath to strengthen her resolve as she began to look for a peaceful solution.

Touching Cipher causing him to miss might clue him into the fact that she wasn’t an agent. Then as she looked down at the assembled group, a risky idea formed. She watched closely as Cipher’s finger tightened on the trigger. Just as it pulled, she sent a push into the group knocking them back and sending Cipher’s blast into the warehouse floor.

“K’pah!” Cipher exclaimed softly, “I don’t miss, what happened?” But before he could line up another shot, alarms rang out. The assembled group started to scurry while the mercenaries were pointing up at the direction the blast had come from.

“Looks like we’ll be making that getaway after all, Agent. Follow me,” Cipher said as he grabbed her arm. He clicked a small unit on his belt and was rendered invisible as he pulled her towards the stairs.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Why run?" Angel whispered as Cipher pulled her along, "They can't see us."

"Even mercs can figure out where those shots came from," he fired back, "What are they teaching agents now?"

He yanked her again keeping her close. Heavy boot steps pounded the stairs she'd come up and she felt herself pushed to the wall sensing Cipher close beside her. As two burly Nikto blew past them an invisible hand clamped over her mouth.

"So help me if you give away our position I'll throw you to them myself," he hissed, "Nod if I've made myself clear." Angel nodded under his hand and he slowly pulled it away.

As the two Nikto started searching near where she and Cipher had just been sitting, she felt a slight bump to her ribs, a silent 'I told you so' from Cipher. The playful jostle caught her off-guard and Angel had to cover her mouth herself to avoid giggling. Deadly factors aside, it was like she and Cipher were playing the stealth-out games she’d enjoyed as a padawan. Master Tho had taught her and the other padawan to vanish and be sought out by their companions to help practice their abilities.

Reaching down, she felt for Cipher’s arm and lightly grasped his wrist, allowing her field to cover the pair of them. He’d assumed they were on the same side, she thought, might as well let him continue believing it while eluding their searchers, and he had said her stealth seemed more effective. The Nikto were still by the crates and she could hear their raspy voices.

“Nothing here, who do you think the target was?” one grumbled as the other shook his head.

“With that group, who knows,” said the second, “Probably the Ambassador. The Major’s as slick as a Hutt’s cloaca, he can slime his way through anything.”

Angel heard low laughs from the pair as they moved from the crates and headed back towards the stairs. After they’d passed, Angel pulled from the wall. Still holding Cipher’s wrist, she reached up to where his mouth should have been and laid her hand over it more softly than he’d done hers.

“My turn, now you follow me,” she craned up to whisper, “But step lightly or I’ll push you into those Nikto.” It was an empty threat, but she’d be willing to make it to chance his cooperation.

She felt him nod and smile before dropping her hand. Tugging gently, she followed the Niktos’ paces down the steps so that the noise of their boots covered the sounds of her own. Cipher stayed close, mimicking her steps, it seemed he’d caught on to her plan and stepped as lightly as she.

Precarious situation or not, she still found herself grinning. They were almost home free, and she had unintentionally fooled an elite Imperial Cipher into thinking she was one of them. She still kept her hand on his wrist leading him to the door of the warehouse, then cracking it open to slide out. She saw two speeders sitting in the alley; one was hers, the other she didn’t recognize. Probably Cipher’s, she thought, appreciating the clean lines of the ride. She felt him pull his wrist from hers, then trail his hand up her arm to squeeze her shoulder.

“You’re more resourceful than I’d given you credit for,” he said softly, “Stay here. I’ll be right back”

As she felt his presence back away, she swallowed hard, wondering if she should hop on her speeder and ride off. Oddly enough, she felt obligated to stay and make sure he made it back. If she wasn’t there when he returned, he'd needlessly hesitate and it didn’t seem right to put him in further danger. In other circumstances he probably would have killed her with no qualms, but he’d looked out for her in his own bossy, arrogant way, and she felt safe as long as she stayed in stealth.

Wandering to his speeder, she drew a finger over the seat. At least he had good taste, she thought, admiring the sleek vehicle. Then her head snapped up as the warehouse door open and shut, and she heard heavy footfalls just before Cipher materialized in front of the speeder.

“Still here, Agent?” he whispered loudly.

“Here,” she replied and he shot a winning smile in the direction of her voice before sitting on the speeder.

“Well done back there, you use stealth like you were born invisible,” he said, “In any case, job’s done. We should get out of here.”

It took Angel a moment to grasp what he was saying. “You killed the Major?” she asked incredulously, watching as Cipher gave a puzzled nod in her direction.

“Of course, that’s what I came here for. The man had to be dealt with,” he stated, “Now I’m leaving, feel free to climb on if you need a ride.” He tilted his head in her direction and an impish grin appeared on his face. “I was hoping you’d drop your stealth. I’d like to see who’d proven to be such a good teammate, maybe take her to a cantina for a drink.”

Angel’s jaw dropped when she realized what he was asking her and she shook her head at the absurdity of the situation. She wouldn’t fault him for taking care of the Major, part of her could respect that he was just doing his job, but she had her own to finish, needing to turn in her holos.

“I really appreciate your offer, Cipher,” she replied, keeping her voice low and sultry, “But I don’t usually socialize with agents.”

His grin grew wider as a roguish light illuminated his red eyes. “Maybe I could change your mind,” his voice grew enticing, “It’s not because I’m Chiss is it? Usually that’s more of an attraction than a deterrent.”

Angel smothered a laugh at his attempt at charm and edged away. “I promise it’s not because you’re Chiss,” she assured him, “Think of it as part of my code. But you’re right, we both should leave. Maybe our paths will cross again.”

She thought she saw a flash of disappointment on his face, but continued towards her speeder. I should be safe once I get there, she thought, she’d be far enough from Cipher that even if he recognized that she was a Jedi she could still get away. Suddenly the door to the warehouse slammed open.

“There he is!” a Nikto mercenary yelled as four of them burst through the door and raised their blasters at Cipher.

“Damn,” she muttered as she realized she was still between the door and him.

Her stealth dropped as she freed her saber, igniting both ends and spinning it to deflect the fired shots. Just as quickly she raised a hand and launched a large piece of debris at one of the Nikto. She heard more blasts from behind her and saw the other Niktos fall, dropping as Cipher fired back.

Once the smoke cleared she stilled, powering down her saber then went to look over the lifeless bodies. She touched one with her boot just before the warm muzzle of a blaster pressed under her jaw and a hand landed on her saber hilt pulling it from her.

“A Jedi?!” Cipher growled angrily, “You lied. You said you were an agent.”

She was pulled back against his chest and felt surrounded by his warm scent. Breathing in quickly, she was surprised that she found the aroma so pleasant. She then let herself wilt against him with a breathy moan. Her sudden limpness surprised him, which what was she was hoping for, and she ducked under his arms, snatching her saber from his hand and whirled to face him.

“No, Cipher, you assumed I was an agent. I just didn’t correct you.” She smiled at him even as he bore down on her with his blaster, and a matching - though reluctant - grin emerged on his face.

“That was quite an effective move,” he admitted, “Not one I’d expect from a Jedi. Care to tell me why you’re here?”

Angel shook her head as she moved carefully towards her speeder. She’d seen how deadly a shot Cipher was, she was weighing the odds of how quickly she could stealth out before he could shoot her. “Now why would I do that? You had your mission and I have mine. Besides, didn’t I just save you?”

His steps mimicked hers like they had when they were leaving the warehouse and it seemed like he was trying to close the gap between them. “You saving me is the reason why I’m not shooting you right now.” His voice was quiet but deadly. “But I’d be remiss if I didn’t find out why you’re here.”

“No, you’re not shooting me because you want to know what I know. I think if I told you, you still shoot me,” she accused, then put as much persuasiveness in her voice as she could. “Now you should let me go and forget you saw me.” She took another careful step towards her speeder, surprised when Cipher still mimicked her.

“Sorry Jedi, not until I know what you’re doing here.”

Stronger willed than she thought, Angel realized, then gave her tactic another attempt. “You need to let me go and forget you saw me,” she repeated, and saw dark amusement pass over Cipher’s face.

“Really?” His reply was caustic, “Trying to persuade me? I'm insulted that you think I'm that weak willed.”

Angel looked at the distance to her speeder and decided to try making a break for it. “It was worth a shot” she retorted, and blew him a kiss, giggling at his perplexed look, “Good bye Cipher.”

Angel waved her hand to focus her stealth shield but a sharp sting in her arm broke her concentration. Looking down she saw the end of a projectile protruding from her sleeve as her vision started to fade. Her legs went watery and she realized she was melting to the ground. She managed to pull the dart from her arm as Cipher’s boots came into view.

"A sleep dart? You son of a ..." Angel's words trailed off and she felt herself lifted up.

"You’re a unique one, little Jedi," he said as she felt herself being positioned in front of him on his speeder, "This isn't what I'd prefer but I have some questions that need answers."

“Blasted Cipher,” she muttered as her head leaned on his chest and her eyes shut.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Angel noticed as she started coming to was the med chair under her. The next was how cold and sterile the small room was. An interrogation room, she thought incensed. That son of a sow tranked me and brought me here, and after she’d helped him out no less. The room was planned out well, there were no loose objects that a Force adept could use to hurl at an interviewer and the med chair was bolted to the floor. Looking around she could make out the outline of the door, but not much else in the well lit room.

Relieved to not be restrained, she inspected herself, glad to see that she seemed untouched except for her missing light saber. But that didn’t mean there weren’t more diabolical things ahead, she thought. Not wanting her mind to start down that path, she sat cross-legged in the chair and began meditating. She was unsure how much time passed before the subtle door opened and Cipher walked in.

“Leave it to a Jedi to meditate in the face of danger,” he said sarcastically. Angel raised one eyebrow at him but didn’t dignify him with a retort. She watched as he set up a chair next to her, and looked her over appraisingly.

“But are you really a Jedi?" He gestured at her clothing, "You favor better taste in garments then most I’ve killed, better quality at least. And your tactics are unconventional to say the least.”

He’s goading you, she thought, trying to draw you into anger. Still, Angel couldn’t avoid pressing her lips together shooting him a glare as he shook his head.

“Such ferocity in that look,” he mused, “Be careful, doesn’t the Order preach something about emotions being the path to the Dark Side?”

Angel closed her eyes again, forcing herself to focus. “I’ll admit, there are other places I’d rather be right now,” she said and heard a chuckle from Cipher.

“Probably some austere Jedi temple, languishing in boredom.” His voice dripped with cynicism and Angel opened her eyes to peer at him.

“Dealt with many Jedi, Cipher?” she asked dryly.

“Usually either with my blaster or my vibroknife. Don't normally get to interrogate one. So, do you feel like telling me what you were doing in that warehouse?"

"Not really." She shrugged and kept her voice cool, "However I do feel like telling you that I find your lack of manners appalling.”

Cipher’s cool façade slipped at her comment. “My manners?” he asked and Angel nodded.

“I saved your life, the least you could do is let me go."

Cipher's lip quirked at her reminder. "The least I can do is leave enough of you to be identified. By the way…" A knowing smile crept across his face, "I'd be willing to bet you had a hand in my shot missing."

Angel couldn’t resist a small satisfied grin. “Jedi are taught to avoid taking a life, unless it’s in self-defense,” she explained, “I couldn’t just sit there and let you kill the man.”

“Jedi and their blasted high moral ground,” he grumbled, “Well you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and it’s my job to find out why you were there.” He set his jaw as he looked at her and she gave him a look that was just as firm.

“Now we can do this the easy way or hard, Jedi. I’d prefer if you just told me what I need to know. But from that determined look on your face, I'd say we're going to have to do this the hard way.” Her emotions getting the better of her again, she shot him another glare, before pressing her lips together.

“Hard way it is then, little Jedi, pity”

The resignation in his voice surprised her as much as his hand lashing out with a stim gun she hadn’t noticed, shooting something into her arm. There was a brief stinging and fire crept through her veins. Her head started swimming and she had to fight to hold it up. He clicked a button on the small droid he was holding and it started to hover close to where he sat. Angel raised her hand at the droid to push it at him and felt a shot of lightning through her mind at the attempt.

"What in the galaxy did you give me?" Her voice was weak as her head swam. She tried using her abilities again and had to grit her teeth against another shock to her mind, disrupting her thoughts.

“Stubborn one, aren't you? What you are feeling are the effects of H47-GX, a new truth serum Intelligence has been working on especially for Force users,” he explained, “It dampens their abilities and gives them a ‘warning’ against using them. But if it's any relief the side effects we've noticed have been minimal and your abilities will be back once the serum wears off.”

He sat to face her and she felt enveloped by his red eyes. She felt him lift her hand, his fingers warm on her wrist as he checked her pulse.

“Interrogation sequence 561, Cipher Sixteen to interrogate Jedi spy captured during mission Default. The detainee has been administered H47-GX and her vitals are seem stable.” He pinned her with his eyes.

"What is your name, Jedi?"

"Master Engels'kys." The answer spilled from her mouth before she could stop it. She would have been more shocked, but dizziness kept moving through her mind in waves, scattering her focus. She saw Cipher nod his head approvingly as he kept his fingers on her wrist.

"Very good,” he said, “Now what was your business at that warehouse?"

Angel tried pressing her lips together, but withholding the information only seemed to make her dizzier. "Surveillance. The Senate knows about Ambassador's dealings with the Empire. But they wanted proof of his misconduct, before petitioning his removal from office. The holos I took will be sufficient evidence to prove he is no longer fit for his position.”

Cipher clucked his tongue. “Such a mundane chore to risk life and limb, why send you?”

“Stealth is my specialty and I volunteered, was using the mission as an excuse to go visit my family afterward.” Angel jolted, shocked at her own openness and a smile crept over Cipher’s face as he continued holding her wrist.

“Hmm, now it gets interesting. Doesn’t seem like a Jedi should have to sneak off to visit her family. Were you concerned because you were using Republic resources for personal business?”

Wishing she could grasp the lifeline he’s unwittingly given her, Angel found herself shaking her head, but was able to keep her mouth sealed. It didn’t help that Cipher seemed amused at how hard she was resisting.

“So, why the subterfuge, what's wrong with visiting your family?”

Dizziness washed over her again as she attempted to withhold her answers. She felt Cipher’s hand lift her chin and she was forced to look into his eyes. All of her training hadn’t prepared her for the sinister effects of the chemical cocktail coursing through her combined with his gaze.

“The Order wouldn't approve of me being related to Sith,” she whispered, unable to stave off the dizziness. Her head slumped and she felt his hand under her chin supporting it. Looking back at his face, Angel noticed he had tilted his head and was looking mystified.

“Sith?” Cipher mused. He seemed to mull the information over before reaching over to shut off the hovering droid.

“I have to hand it to you," he said, "You’re fighting hard to protect your family, even harder than you did your mission. I feel I owe you some respect for that so I’ll stop recording. But you have definitely intrigued me, Master Engels’kys. What Sith are you related to?”

Angel clamped her lips between her teeth, trying to focus on her meditation, but the waves of dizziness had her feeling ready to vomit. Before she could stop them, the words were pulled from her lips.“My mother is Lord K'isha Kallig.”

She clamped her lips back together, tamping back her anger and wondering how Cipher would handle her confession. To her surprise he backed up and narrowed his eyes.

“Lord Kallig? Your _mother_ is a Sith?”

She nodded weakly and Cipher removed his hand from her chin, looking concerned. Leaning forward, her stomach lurched and as she took in several deep breaths she wondered at his prolonged silence. He stood and started pacing.

"A Jedi with a Sith mother..."he muttered, "K'pah, what have we stumbled into this time?" He stopped his pacing and gave her another appraising look.

“Well, little Jedi, seems you've put me in an interesting position. Not as much fun as it sounds unfortunately. I need to do some research so I’ll have to leave you alone for a while. Sorry about this.” There was another quick shot in her arm and her limbs started feeling heavy. She looked up at Cipher as her vision grew fuzzy and his words echoed in her ears.

"The sedative will keep you from using your abilities until I get this sorted out. But if you are a Sith’s daughter the least I can do is move you someplace more comfortable.” Angel leaned back in the chair then felt a sensation of being lifted and floating.

"You really are a slip of a thing, little Jedi,” he said before unconsciousness overtook her.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Angel felt like she was drifting before landing on a plush surface. She started coming to, feeling a soft pillow under her cheek, which surprised her into semi-alertness. Waking up in an unfamiliar place again, she thought disgustedly, this has got to stop. Her stomach still felt shaky, but she forced herself to open her eyes and look around. The room she occupied was dim and starkly elegant. She heard a male's voice and tried to pick up on what was being said.

"I agree, Asan'a, sounds... dle it." It was Cipher's voice, Angel thought. It sounded like he was talking to someone, but she couldn't hear the full conversation.

"Yes, I know. This is the sort of thing I usually fall into." The humor in his voice surprised her, "Thank you for your advice... you too, Sis." There was a beep of a comm unit being shut down before she heard his footsteps moving towards her and his light chuckle.

"You can stop feigning sleep," he still had a note of humor coloring his words, "I can see the tension in your muscles."

Angel opened her eyes and saw Cipher looking down on her with a slight smile. Looking around the room again, Angel wondered at how long he’d watched her as she dozed sprawled across the bed. Deciding that bold was the best way to handle the situation she sat up and stretched exaggeratedly.

"Actually, I was enjoying my nap." She covered her mouth as if yawning, "Don't they teach agents that watching people as they sleep is rude?"

"Monitoring, a bit different," he said wryly, "Had to make sure you wouldn't damage anything when you awoke, but Jedi don't seem to be prone to petty vandalism."

His words reminded her of what he'd said about after effects of the drug he'd given her. She scanned the room, noting there weren't many personal effects, other than several small carved statues on the bedside table. Looking at Cipher to gauge his reaction, she raised her hand at one of the statues, concentrating on her abilities to levitate it. A sense of relief flooded her when it rose with ease and she didn’t get a spike to her brain.

“Careful with that, wouldn’t want to see it broken.”

She heard Cipher’s dry voice, and managed to ease the statue down. “Where am I?” she asked calmly, taking in another deep breath as he walked over to stand in front of her.

“Still on my ship, but in my quarters. By the way, if you’re thinking of using those abilities of yours against me...” He lifted another stim gun. Angel glanced at the gun, and shrugged, feigning a nonchalance that she didn’t feel. He reached down and placed his hand on her wrist, checking her pulse. "How are you feeling?" he asked and the concern in his voice surprised her.

"Fine," she replied warily, "Why do you care now?"

He surprised her again with another smile. "Call it a belated sense of self-preservation," he chuckled, before pulling out her light saber.

He stepped back and ignited one side, giving it a graceful twirl before powering it down. Angel raised an eyebrow at him, probing for any Force sensitivity, but couldn't find any despite his skill. He seemed amused at her reaction.

"Yes, non-Force adepts can handle sabers," he said, "It just takes more practice. Luckily for me, I had a built-in teacher." He looked at the saber he held. "Now this saber is rather distinctive. A gift? From your mother perhaps?"

Angel bristled instantly. "Not that it's your concern, but yes," she ground out, "And I'll thank you to return it." Cipher looked the blade over again then offered it to her. She resisted the urge to snatch it from his hands, taking it calmly, but still looking at him with distrust. "How did you know my mother gave it to me?"

"That's the blade of the original Lord Kallig, the ancient rival of Tulok Hord," he explained, "A long and distinguished Sith line. I'm sure the crystals were re-calibrated for you, but the hilt remains the same. Several years ago Kallig's heir was discovered. The current Lord Kallig is also known as Darth Nox and holds a seat on the Dark Council. Your mother?”

"You’ve done your research," Angel drawled as she nodded and saw him shake his head.

"Couldn't be just a random Sith, had to be a Dark Council member," he murmured, "Well, since she's given you that, I'd assume she wants you to carry on the name."

That topic had been broached shortly after Angel had met her family. They'd explained her heritage and given her an option what name she'd like to adapt, if any. Angel found herself smiling as she remembered her father's grin when she told them her decision. "Actually, my chosen family name is Revel," she said dryly.

At her admission, Cipher's mouth started to quirk and she had a feeling he was trying to hold back his own grin. "An interesting choice." The humor was back in his voice, "Less distinguished, but rather colorful in its own right. Though I guess in your position it's easier to explain being related to a pirate than a Sith." Angel got the distinct impression that she was being teased, but was unsure to Cipher's motives.

“Now, how do an ex-pirate and a Sith end up with a Jedi daughter?” he asked.

Angel stifled a small laugh as she thought of her parents, but was glad she could still find humor in the moment. “Knowing them, the usual way,” she quipped, “A bottle of wine, dimmed lights, let nature take its course…” The surprised look on Cipher’s face was worth the attempt at humor, and she let loose a genuine laugh.

“Well, that only explains the 'daughter' part," she continued, "Now the 'Jedi' part is none of your business, Cipher. But I have earned my way as a Master, and would prefer to remain one without having my loyalty questioned by the Order because of my Sith affiliation. Very few know who my family is. My question to you is what are you going to do now that you know?”

His look of surprise faded into a smile edged with admiration as he drew himself up. He reached down to take her hand and gave it a firm shake. “Refreshing to see you still have a sense of humor. We haven’t been formally introduced, Buyahk'a but most call me Buck. My csen’ai, er, mother is Lord Ses’Fae’Tunder, most of the galaxy knows her as the Emperor’s Wrath.”

Angel gasped with shock at his claim. Wrath was the Sith who embodied the Emperor’s rage and killed on his behalf. Now Angel was sitting in a room with her son. Seeing her reaction, Cipher gave her a half-smile and nodded.

“Yes, little Jedi, we have something in common. You’re not the only one related to powerful Sith and keeping the relationship under wraps. Though I suppose your reasons for concealing it are better than mine," He pulled a chair over and sat down close to her giving her another boyish grin. "Never boring when you're related to Sith."

“Didn't know the Emperor's Wrath had children,” Angel admitted, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Think of it as a peace offering. I have information about you that I'm sure you'd rather not shared. I feel I should share some with you, level the playing ground as it were. Maybe even to show you that there are others in similar situations. It seems your family affiliations have put me in a bit of a predicament.”

“You being a Jedi means I should, at best, turn you over to my superiors, at worst, kill you. But family is important to Chiss and you’ve proven that you’re exceptionally loyal to yours. I also feel I’ve done you a disservice in my treatment of you. Can't have a Dark Council member’s daughter reporting back that she was treated shabbily. Therefore I am erasing the log of you being here and the information from your interrogation.”

"Should I be impressed by your sudden display of graciousness?" Angel couldn't keep the note of sarcasm from her voice and she saw Cipher's lip quirk.

"I understand it does appear completely self-serving. I'm sure if your mother found out about this, well...Sith aren’t known for being understanding in these situations. Some of their retaliations can take your breath away.” Angel couldn’t believe she found herself laughing at his joke.

“Or be rather shocking,” she said conspiratorially, and she saw his grin return.

“Still surprising to see a Jedi can have a sense of humor,” he admitted as he looked her over, “Now, here’s the rub... I can’t just release you. Too many prying eyes, not safe for either of us. But if I were to deliver you to a Sith, no one would raise a brow. I’m sure you know more than one, so who can I contact?”

He was giving her an out, she realized in surprise, one that would allow them both to save face. “Lord Zavros, I have her personal line. She’s powerful enough not to be questioned and lend validity to the transaction,” Angel explained, “Use code word ’Angel’ so she’ll know your intentions aren’t hostile.”

Cipher gave her a quick nod, and headed to the holocommunicator. Ashara would be the best contact, Angel thought. Cipher was correct, things could get volatile if her parents had to accept her being delivered to them by an Intelligence Agent. Cipher wouldn’t just be dodging her mother’s lightning, but her father’s blasters as well. And if he spoke the truth of whom his mother was, Angel would prefer to not create a powerful enemy by having her son fried. After punching in the code, it didn’t take long for Ashara to respond. She looked surprised to see Cipher on the holo instead of Angel.

“Agent, why are you hailing me on this frequency?” Angel smiled at Ashara using her coldest Imperial voice.

“My lord, Cipher Sixteen reporting. Code word 'Angel'. I contact you with absolute respect. During my last mission I uncovered a Jedi spy and need to have her relinquished to Sith custody. I’m hoping I might deliver her to you and can send you my coordinates.”

Ashara nodded. “Understood, Cipher. Your service to the Empire is to be commended. Let me know where to meet you and I will take the Jedi.”

Cipher nodded in return, punching the coordinates in quickly. “I’ll bring her to this location as soon as possible,” Cipher shot Angel a look laced with humor, “It will be a relief to have her off of my hands.”

Angel heard Ashara snicker.“I’m sure it will, Cipher. Lord Zavros out.”

“You have such nice manners, it was nice to see them for once,” Angel teased, and Cipher laughed as he helped her up from his bed.

“I don’t think I like the implication that I’ve been rude,” he teased back, “I’ve been a perfect gentleman, as far as agents go. Didn’t even take advantage of the sleeping Jedi sprawled in my bed.” He gave her another appraising look. “Might not have been bad idea, though. You did look rather sweet.”

Angel rolled her eyes at him, having heard lines before from the Republic soldiers she’d worked with and wondered again at his motives. Was he genuinely trying to be kind, she thought, or just trying to cover himself?

“Lord Zavros will be waiting, we’d better go.” A stray thought dawned on her, “You’re not going to drug me again to delivery me to her? Because, so help me Cipher, if I see another stim gun in your hand, I'm going to take it and shove it...” A wicked gleam appeared in Cipher’s red eyes as he held up a hand to stop her tirade.

“I won't have to if you cooperate. Even though you don't weigh much I'd prefer to not have to carry you everywhere.” He pulled a pair of bracers from a pouch on his belt, “I can claim you’re still under the influence of the serum if anyone asks. But since there’s no evidence of this event happening, no one will ask.”

Still wary of Cipher’s motivation, Angel pinned him with a questioning look. “Why the change of heart, Cipher?” she felt the need to ask, "Is it just to avoid my mother's anger?"

He got a distant look in his eyes as he shook his head. “Few things are as important as family,” he said in a low tone. “You made the right choice staying loyal to them. Even if you’re a Jedi, I can respect that.” He snapped the bracers on briskly, “Now let’s not keep Lord Zavros waiting. Seems like I avoided upsetting one Sith, I’d rather not try for two.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“So, who is this Lord Zavros anyway?” Cipher asked, tossing another question at her.

After leaving his ship, they’d hopped the nearest transport and were currently heading to the landing pad outside of the Promenade. The landing pad usually bustled with activity but if they were discrete she could be delivered to Ashara without arousing suspicion. In the meantime Cipher had been asking her questions, and Angel wondered if he was trying to draw her into conversation or if this was a more subtle version of his interrogation.

“She’s an old friend of my family,” she answered cautiously, “You mean to tell me you didn’t look her up like you did my parents?”

"I won't apologize for doing my job if that's what you angling for," said Cipher, with a slanted smile, "Technically you are the enemy, I'm supposed to get information from you and find out about your background.”

“You seem to be very good at your job,” she stated and his face grew stern.

“I have to be. Agents don’t live long if they’re not.”

The speed with which he shifted from teasing to hard disoriented Angel. She wondered which side was truly him, the one who’d interrogated her or the one who’d been flashing her smiles. “So why be one?” she asked bluntly, seeing his face soften as he shrugged.

“Why be a Jedi?” he fired back, and Angel sighed having fielded that question many times.

“It’s where I feel I have a purpose,” she replied, “I feel I’ve been gifted with my strength in the Force and abilities so it’s my duty to serve.”

Cipher tilted his head at her and smiled slowly. “Similar for me, another thing we have in common.” He looked around briefly before moving towards her. "We’re almost at the landing pad. There may be cameras about, which means a Watcher can slice in at any time. Here," he said, and started adjusting the hood of her tunic. "We can try to avoid any close ups."

"Watch out, Cipher,” she teased. "This might be mistaken for a nice gesture."

"Yes, that'd be a shame wouldn't it," he retorted with a wry grin.

He peered under her hood and his red gaze turned intense. Before she knew it, he ducked his face down and touched his lips to hers. Soft at first, the kiss quickly became firm, his mouth opening slightly as if tasting hers.

Great bantha, Angel thought, the man can kiss. It wasn't the first time a man had tried stealing one from her, in the field there had been several Republic soldiers who attempted the challenge of winning over a Jedi. But those clumsy attempts were nothing like what Cipher was doing.

He kissed her like he was savoring a rare delicacy and she closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation of his mouth. His tongue slid along the seam of her lips, entreating them to open. She obliged, feeling him explore her mouth gently but thoroughly before pulling back.

"What was that all about?" she asked with a lopsided grin. The surprise on his face confirmed that he hadn’t gotten the reaction he’d expected and she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Just testing a theory. I wondered if those lips were as soft as they looked," he said casually, "Glad to see they are. Do all Jedi all taste so sweet?"

"I wouldn't know," she countered with a laugh, "I'm not in the habit of kissing Jedi."

"Hmm, you should try it. I've encountered many Jedi, but had never kissed one. I find myself enjoying it." He gave her a wicked grin, "Don't you?"

"Of course I do, but aren't I supposed to?" She gave him grin that was just as wicked and this time it was Cipher's turn to laugh.

"You surprise me Master Engels'kys," he chuckled, "You're not what I'd expect from a Jedi."

"See now, that's where we differ, you are exactly what I'd expect from what I've heard about Ciphers. Handsome, charming, willing to do what it takes to get what you want." She let the playfulness drop from her voice. "Look Cipher, I'm not going to notify my parents of your actions so if this is an act you can stop."

Cipher looked puzzled at the sudden change in her demeanor."What is that supposed to mean?"

“Isn't that what you're trying to do?" she said, keeping her voice level. "Win me over so that my mother won’t fry your hide? We're in a war and you’re just doing what you're supposed to. You don’t have to charm me into liking you so I won't run to my parents and tell them I felt you treated me badly.”

The confusion on Cipher's face solidified into a hard look, turning him back into the professional agent she'd remembered from the warehouse. He set his shoulders, looking very much like the Imperial Cipher he was, but Angel thought she caught a vibration of hurt and anger and regretted her sharp words.

"That's what you think, that I’m just trying to save myself?" His voice had a durasteel edge, hard and cold, "You have a harsh tongue there, little Jedi. Couldn't be that I might actually think you and I can part amicably from this and not have to be enemies."

His words made Angel wonder what she had stirred up. She had been starting to like him despite herself and the sides they'd fought for. There was a boyishness in his charm that appealed to her, instead of the smooth polish she'd have expected from an Imperial Agent. He'd even showed her a genuine side to himself, and she'd stung him for it.

"I'm sorry," she said. She laid her bound hands on his and his hard look softened slightly, "I assumed the worst of you. I forget that not everyone wants to be at war. Parting ways as friends sounds like a refreshing change."

He gave her another slight shrug. “I guess being expected to be enemies doesn’t do much to foster trust,” he admitted, before his mouth twisted back into a teasing grin, “Not many I respect Jedi, but I find myself respecting you. We’re both used to concealing our family connections, maybe a friendship would be worth concealing as well.”

As odd as it seemed Cipher’s idea appealed to her. Friends with someone despite their background, might be interesting. "Friendship sounds good. Since I'm a Jedi, most see me as off-limits. I assumed the kiss was to charm me, not because you desired me." Angel caught another roguish gleam in Cipher’s eyes and, moving with a swiftness that surprised her, he pulled her to him dropping his mouth to hers.

Angel gasped in surprise at the sudden press of his lips and felt him take advantage of her open mouth to glide his tongue against hers. Where his last kiss was gentle and exploring, this one was heated and hungry. She couldn’t help but to respond, and she moaned softly as she felt his ravenous mouth devour hers. This time she found herself returning the kiss with intensity, feeling him jolt, then groan as her teeth raked against his and their tongues slid together.

His hands went to her waist pulling her as close as he could on the narrow transport seat, but it seemed all his attention was on their kiss. He varied the pressure, at times pressing firmly, then edging back, making her lean into him to maintain the contact. To Angel the kiss seemed to last forever before naturally subsiding, like a flame dying to embers. They pulled back simultaneously, their faces still close as they shared breaths. Angel opened her eyes and found herself caught up in the ruby swirl of Cipher's.

"That's how I kiss women I desire,” he said softly. It seemed like he was going for a bantering tone, but there was an underlying huskiness in his voice that showed he'd been affected as much as she.

"Guess I'm lucky you don't desire me," she whispered, giving him a small smile. His breath still puffed at her lips, but he smiled back even as fire danced in his eyes.

"Guess we both are," he replied.

Neither of them moved, and Angel felt torn. She knew she should back away, but was tempted to lean in for another kiss. She sensed the same conflict coming from Cipher and for some reason it made the decision harder. A rough jolt brought her back to the present as the transport landed and they both shifted back as she shuddered, trying to shake off the moment.

He climbed out of the transport, and assisted her as well, making sure to hide her bound hands. It looked like Ashara hadn’t arrived yet so they moved further towards the edge of the pad, an area more obscured by shadows. Standing by Cipher’s side Angel scanned the crowd but still didn’t catch any sign of Ashara. She did however catch Cipher shooting her quick glances and leaned over to nudge him with her shoulder.

“So, if we’re friends as you suggest we should be, does that mean you still want to take me to a cantina for a drink?”

His eyes widened and she smiled at his shock, until his smile returned. “Didn’t you say you didn’t socialize with agents?” he bantered back and Angel found herself enjoying it.

“Well truth be told, I’ve never had the opportunity,” she teased, “Maybe I should try it, Cipher.”

“Maybe we should address that first,” he spoke slowly, “’Jedi’ is what you are but not who you are right?” Angel wondered where this was leading but nodded, “The same goes for me and ‘Cipher’. Maybe friendship should start with names.” He reached down and shook her bound hands.

“Just to remind you, Buyahk’a, but call me Buck.”

Angel smiled at his sincerity and shook his hand back. “Engels’kys,” she said, tilting her head at him as she decided to add, “But call me Angel.” Understanding washed over his face as he remembered the code word she had him use with Ashara.

“Angel?” he shot her a grin, “Are you sure about that?” She couldn’t resist fluttering her eyelashes at him.

“You obviously don’t know me,” she said coquettishly, “I’m a perfectly innocent Jedi.”

Even she couldn’t keep a straight face for more than two seconds after that line, and soon dissolved into a fit of giggles. She also saw Cipher’s, no Buck’s shoulders shudder slightly as he contained his laughter better than she did.

“We definitely need to be friends,” he stated still grinning, “I didn’t think a Jedi could be fun.” Angel decided to bump him again with her shoulder.

“See that’s the problem with you, Buck,” she sighed theatrically, “You didn’t think.”

Buck appeared caught off guard by her playful barb and opened his mouth, looking ready to retort but Angel caught sight of Ashara pulling to the transport pad on a speeder and she signaled to him with her head. He glanced at the Sith and straightened himself up, looking professional except for the lingering gleam of humor in his eyes. They moved towards Ashara still concealing that Angel’s hands were bound.

Standing in her Sith robes, Ashara looked as official as possible. When they drew closer Angel saw distrust flash in Ashara’s eyes as she glanced at Cipher, before looking at her with concern. Angel turned to peer up at Cipher’s face herself. It was set in the epitome of respectful stoicism.

He’s used to that reaction, Angel thought, people not trusting him, no wonder the idea of their friendship appealed to him. It’d be the oddest way she’d ever started a friendship but the more she thought about it, the more intrigued she was by the idea. Before they reached Ashara, Angel gave Buck a quick nod to catch his eye.

“So if one is friends with a Cipher, how do they stay in touch?” she whispered.

He gave her a quick glance and she saw his lip twitch.“Ciphers are usually undercover, so their friends should leave contact to them. Especially when those friends are Jedi,” he winked at her as he whispered back, “But they will be in contact.”

They stopped just shy of Ashara and Angel stepped closer to the Togruta. “My lord,” Buck addressed Ashara graciously, now that they were close enough to be heard. “This is the delivery I need taken off my hands. She had these.” He handed her Angel’s light saber and the small emergency pack she usually wore and Ashara nodded slowly.

“Thank you for contacting me about this.” There was still confusion in her eyes as she accepted Angel’s possessions, “I will make sure this person is taken where she needs to go. You have served the Empire well.”

“A pleasure to serve, my lord,” he said, bending into a deep bow as he backed away, then touched the small unit on his belt and faded from sight.

Ashara fussed over Angel like a mother Nexu over its cub, determining she was unscathed then unfastening the binders. “Angel, what in the galaxy was that about? How did a Cipher catch you?”

“He stumbled over me.” Angel shook her head, “We came to an accord, but I didn’t want to drag Mother into this and decided delivering me to you would be best.”

“I agree with you there.” Ashara nodded, “I can only imagine what she or your father would’ve done to him if they’d been here.”

Angel returned her nod as she clipped her saber back to her belt. Ashara walked to the speeder, but Angel froze as a familiar scent caught her attention. Sniffing again, she took a half-step forward, pin-pointing the direction of the scent and reached out a hand, feeling invisible fingers brush it.

“Caught you,” she mouthed as she smiled and winked into the thin air. She then turned to follow Ashara, hearing a faint chuckle behind her.

 

 

 


End file.
